The present exemplary embodiments pertain to preventing risk situations pertaining to vehicles and, more particularly, using analytics based on vehicle sensors and contextual information to prevent the risk situations pertaining to vehicles.
Vehicle accidents are costly in terms of vehicle damage and injury to occupants of the vehicles. Various solutions have been proposed to improve vehicle safety including vehicle sensors which monitor the operation of the vehicle. These solutions typically look at past events and report back to the driver with the results of the operation of the vehicle.
There does not appear to be an effort to provide ongoing feedback to the driver in order for the driver to improve his/her driving operation.